narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destructive Ambition: Maikun Yatsumaru vs Koga Tensei
Note, this takes place after the Yatsumaru Clans' invasion of Konoha on the outskirts and in the forest area. The Yatsumaru and the Nine-Tails Maikun stood atop a tree branch, his predator instincts set on the one they called nine-tails. Apparently this child had vast power that could rival his own. He would show the world otherwise. Koga Tensei ran through the trees his the way to back to Konohagakure village. His mind was trained the mission ahead. He had to tell the Hokage about what he had learned at the Seijin Council meeting. "That Daimyo won't get away with this." he thought as he dashed through the trees. Before he could reach another branch a long blade sliced the tree down with a single swing. It fell toward Koga slowly, giving him barely time to react. Koga caught sight of the attack out of the corner of his eye and barely dodged it, landing flat on his feet. He slowly slid his eyes to meet the form of his attacker, "And who," he began sarcastically. ", do I owe this honor?" Maikun retracted the blade to normal length while staring down at his prey. This child was supposed to be able to kill him...? Obviously rumours are spread far but can never adhere to what they preach. "Yatsumaru Maikun..." he gave him a cold, almost obsessed stare that all Predator's tend to give their prey to strike fear into them "...God of the Deep." Koga chuckled slightly, "God..? That name is highly presumptuous." he said, standing to his feet and dusting himself off. "Tensei Koga. That's my name. Let me guess, you know what's inside me and you want it for yourself? It's no wonder. This whole world is Tailed Beast crazy with all the False ones running around." His eyes narrowed "False Tailed...?" He brushed it off as unimportant "The only use I want for your Demon is for a good battle to prove my superiority over you. I want you to unleash everything you have with the intent of utter destruction. So that when I hoiste your corpse over my head in victory, the world shall cry my name." Koga widened his eyes and then let a menacing grin cross over his face. He swiveled his head, looking around. "No people...no village...just forests. Excellent." he thought. "Very well, Yatsumaru. I'll give you what you want." he declared, releasing his chakra in a huge burst of red energy. Maikun stared off with an apathetic look but in truth this was to hide his own surprise "Such power... But it's still too unstable. All the better for me." To counter it, he released his own static-like Chakra into the air, cracking the bark on many surrounding trees and causing them to collapse. Sage Art?! The Return of Rasenshuriken "I'll use Nine-Tails from it's weakest state first. There is no need to use all nine tails right off the bat. However...I can start out with one of my favorites." he thought as he held his hand high above his head. A Rasengan formed but quickly became filled with the Nine-Tails' power and grew to enormous proportions. He leaped into the air and then brought the giant Rasengan down, aiming for Maikun, "Super Rasengan!" he roared as he attacked. Maikun allowed the the attack to hit him dead-on, sending him through several trees. Finally slamming hard into a final tree he got back up and popped his neck nonchalantly "Good cutting power but not enough force." Koga gritted his teeth, "Be observant..." he thought as he crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Technique!" he shouted, creating around fifteen clones. "Now," he said as each clone formed a normal Rasengan, "Let's try this one." Each clone then leaped at Maikun, all thrusting forward at him. "Tensei Rasengan Barrage!" they shouted in unison. The technique again had no effect and, in aggravation by it, Maikun discharged a shockwave of static energy that sent all of them flying back. As the clones all dispersed from the damage, Koga still stood from where he was earlier, watching carefully. Suddenly a thought came to him, "That's why it wont work! He has naturally toughened skin. My regular Jinchūriki form won't cut him...but I know what will." he thought to himself as his eyes gained red pigmentation, "Lets go for a little Sage Mode!" Koga rushed forward, using Frog Kata and aimed a punch right for Maikun's gut. Maikun surrounded himself with his static energy to repel Koga. "Little brat is rushing up to me after what just happened...? The natural energy surrounding Koga broke through the static energy, as is the nature of Frog Kata as Koga began a series of complex taijutsu attacks, aiming for his Yatsumaru opponent with Frog Kata. Each one landed perfectly, knocking the wind out of Maikun's breath as well as causing spit and blood to fly from his mouth with each punch to his cheek. Maikun, in return, aimed a kick against the Jinchuuriki. Koga took the kick in the chest, but Sage Mode reduced the pain he felt. Nevertheless, it still made him sore as he was pushed back. "Not bad Yatsumaru." he said, rubbing his chest. "Now, don't blink." As he spoke those final words, a puff of smoke engulfed him. A Shadow Clone! Right behind the Shadow Clone was the real Koga, hurling a giant shuriken. "Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" he shouted as he threw it. The shuriken moved at great speeds towards the Yatsumaru, expanding as it flew. With a swing of his sword, Maikun sends the Rasenshuriken flying overhead and into some trees. He kept his apathetic look at the Jinchuuriki "Is that all you have to offer me, Nine-Tails?" Koga looked physically fatigued, "Shoot...Rasenshuriken takes up about half of my senjutsu chakra to use. I only have one left before I have to rely on Nine-Tails for awhile, so I need to plan my next move carefully." he thought, retrieving two smoke bombs from his pouch. He tossed them at the ground, engulfing the area in red smoke. Suddenly, another wind shuriken came flying out, directly for the Yatsumaru's face. With not much time to react, Maikun tilts his head to the side to attempt dodging it. It cuts his cheek slightly and chops down the trees behind him. He dives out of the way before they could land on him and looks around while licking the blood dripping off of his cheek. However, the Rasenshuriken turned to smoke, revealed to be a Shadow Clone under the influence of the Transformation Technique. The clone tackled the barely injured Maikun and held him down as the real Koga attacked from above shouting, "Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" The shuriken tunneled downwards, faster than before, while still expanding. With a loud and furious roar, Maikun released a large amount of his scarlet static, dissipating the shadow clone and sending the other Koga flying away from him. Regardless, the Rasenshuriken was already in motion, now inches from Maikun's face. Using his kekkei genkai, his head gained long pointed ears and his skin became charcoal black. The Rasenshuriken connected but, like before, was unnable to do any damage. Rising from the assault, he released his kekkei genkai and went back into his normal state with an angered grunt. "Quit hiding behind cheap clones and fight me face to face." No More Sage Arts! The Nine-Tails Emerges! Koga made it to his feet, now out of Sage Mode and dusted himself off, "I'll stop hiding behind clones once you stop hiding behind your skin." he retorted, "Wait, nevermind that. If you had done that, you'd have been dead just now." he joked. Finally he let out a sigh, stretched his legs and crouched down. Suddenly, three chakra tails and a chakra cloak enveloped his body, making his features more feral, "Look, I don't know how you knew I was Nine-Tails when so many people including those who know me very well don't even know that, but I'll tell you this. That Uzumaki brat was the first one to control Nine-Tails and I'm the second, and I can promise you that I'm a heck of a lot more bestial than he was." Koga growled. Arching his back, a large black bird wing sprouted from Maikun's back. He smirked confidently "Good. I wouldn't be fighting you right now if I didn't think you to be a threat, boy." With nothing more to say, Koga bolted forward, dragging his clawed hand through the earth before striking directly for the Yatsumaru's wings while his chakra tails aimed a piercing move for his enemy's chest. He dodged the diving attack by soaring high into the air, out of reach. He sent a bolt of scarlet static into the clouds, forming dark thunder clouds. They rained down red thunder upon random areas Maikun thought Koga would be. Koga channeled his wind chakra nature through his body, neutralizing the lightning altogether. He then let out a blood freezing roar that sent out a devastating shockwave, covering a large radius of the forest. Maikun muttered "How bothersome... He's manage to stop my scarlet-thunder." He then raises a hand and swirls of black Chakra merge into a ball in his hand, slowly growing "There is only one fate for a creature such as yourself: death. Allow me to deliver you such a judgement." Koga narrowed his fox-like eyes, "You...think so?" he asked rather sarcastically. He took a few steps forward and put his hand firmly on his seal, "When you're ready then, Yatsumaru. I don't know if you've ever fought a Tailed Beast before, but I promise you you've never faced Nine-Tails. Let's see how your 'judgement' does against the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox." Maikun stared down at him "Fool... Not even I would survive a blast like this. Behold..." He then proceeds to throw the black sphere down at Koga. Koga looked around him one final time as the energy orb closed in, "No one around? Great...this will only work once. Let's go...Nine-Tails..." he said in his mind. The moment the black ball connected, the forest surrounding Koga and Maikun was decimated by a large black circular explosion that funneled itself upwards. It overtook the blast of energy and pushed it back towards Maikun at great speeds. As the blast stopped, smoke now filled the fallen trees and those father away that had managed to survive. A giant paw slipped out of the smoke, followed by a tail until the smoke cleared, revealing the full body of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Koga's voice now echoed from the Nine-Tails' mouth, "Perhaps you did not understand me the first time." he snarled, "Now, allow me to show you the true terror of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power!" Maikun's eyes widened and narrowed in anger and confusion "How did you survive that...?" The Nine-Tailed form of Koga snarled, before a distinct rumbling in it's throats, sounding almost like chuckling, could be heard. "The Nine-Tails has the most chakra and defense of any of the other Tailed Beasts. You call yourself a god, but you have no idea what you're facing right now. Allow me to educate you!" he rumbled. The Nine-Tailed Koga drew his body up and pointed his tails towards his mouth, gathering a tremendous glob of black chakra at his mouth and then consumed the chakra. A moment later more rumbling could be heard as smoke exited the beast's moth and it aimed at Maikun, firing a large Menacing Ball that obliterated the path it traveled. Clenching his teeth angrily, Maikun fired a premature and weak Nega-Orb toward the incoming Menacing Ball, both obliterating their surrounding areas. He then soared down at the Nine-Tailed Beast like a bullet. The Nine-Tails let out a tremendous roar which then proceeded to push back Maikun. Then, in a surprising blur of movement, it swiped it's massive paw towards Maikun, the mere swipe causing wind to kick up due to the motion. Maikun allowed himself to be hit but only so that he may impale the beasts' paw with his elongated sword. He then proceeded to use his sword as a conductor to electrocute both it and Koga with scarlet-static. Koga, being the one in control, channeled his wind nature through the Nine-Tails' body, deactivating the lighting due to winds superiority over lightning. The Nine-Tails bent down and bit the tip of the sword, removing it with the flick of its head. It's healing chakra then proceeded to take care of the small wound. The beast snarled at Maikun once more. Suddenly, red chakra, the same chakra as the Demon Fox's Cloak, appeared around the Nine-Tails' paw. It then swiped at Maikun again, causing a long searing chakra arm to fly towards the Yatsumaru. This time his entire body was covered by kekkei genkai armour. He slammed the sword into the ground and braced himself for the impact of the arm. The arm slammed into Maikun with immense force, it's toxic chakra eroding even the kekkei genkai of the Yatsumaru. The beast then belched more smoke. With Maikun now pinned, the Nine-Tailed Fox released it's full powered Menacing Ball at point blank, obliterating the area around with a deafening explosion. When the dust settled, nothing remained but a large crater. High above them, however, Maikun had managed to dodge the attack by releasing all three of his wings and flying straight through the arm of the beast, leaving a gaping hole. With a hole in it, the chakra arm dissolved, the Nine-Tails now glaring at Maikun, "So is this it, Yatsumaru?" Koga said through the Nine-Tails, "Do you really still think you can continue at this rate? Sure, I'm gonna need one heck of a nap after this to recover from everything I've just used, but with the Nine-Tails' stamina, I can keep fighting for quite awhile longer. You, on the other hand, have nowhere near the chakra reserves as the beast I have transformed into and your jutsu aren't the most diverse. Of course, I could just be getting ahead of myself, but I think it's fair to warn you that if you continue to fight, I will kill you." Maikun smirks down at him, revealing fangs capable of gnawing through bone itself "You really doubt my capabilities that much...? Have you even heard of me? What I am?" The Nine-Tails bore it's fangs and narrowed it's slitted eyes, "As far as I'm concerned, you're a fairy boy with sharp teeth and an over-inflated ego. I don't care what you are! You and your clan attacked my home. The Leaf Village has produced my greatest comrades, my place to return to, and my home to always protect. I never judge without reason....you sunk so low as to attack my home, so I do doubt your capabilities. You are clearly not capable enough of rising above your foolish, egotistic clan pride nor do you show any interest in doing anything beneficial to this world. I spit on you and your clan. So what if I do? In the worst case scenario, you kill me and this world is still not going to change. On the other hand, if I cut you down here I'm going to help bring down the Yatsumaru clan's foolish pride and crush that Daimyo, who has long since overstepped his bounds. Get in my way if you dare, but at your own peril." Koga explained, following his speech up with an ear-splitting roar. Maikun smirked "Thank you very much. You gave me the exact reason why you hate me. That'll make killing you all the more better. Than I suppose I owe you a reason for if the situation ever occurs that you possibly kill me. I despise you because your at my level of power." He hid the real reason why he hated him under that statement. Koga could sense a change in the Yatsumaru's chakra, "If that's your only reason," he said through the Nine-Tails, "Then you must realize that you cannot win against me. I have more to fight for. Unless, that is, you want to tell me what it is you're hiding." Maikun clenched his teeth angrily that this mere child was reading his thoughts "You Leaf Ninja... killed... my mother..." He stared down at the beast's face, remembering vaguely the face of his Alien mother. The Nine-Tails' eyes widened and then sunk as Koga remembered the day of Pain's attack all those years ago, remembering his words to Koga's hero, Naruto, "What about my friends? My family? My village? Is it fair that you Konoha shinobi, who once did the same to me as I have now done to you, be allowed to spout all of this drivel about peace and justice?" The Nine-Tails made eye contact with Maikun, "So that's what this grudge is between the Yatsumaru and Konoha, but all you're doing is creating a cycle of hate! Once you kill one of us, then my friends will attack and kill one of yours again, and the fighting will go on and never cease! Eventually, one or both of our ways of life will be extinct! Do you think your mother would want that?!" Koga roared through the Nine-Tails. Maikun stared down at him "My mother wanted me to be strong. To be feared by all of your humans for my great power. She would want me to destroy all of you, and would be disgraced if I did otherwise. We are all bound by our choices in life... and I have made mine. I am a monster, like you. Both of us are unintentionally monsters, both fighting for our own pride and vendettas." The Nine-Tails shut it's eyes for a brief moment and a flashback occurred. Becoming the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki It is the end of the war between Akatsuki and the Shinobi Alliance. Many casualties to heroes of the village have occurred. Naruto is fatally wounded and on his deathbed. Now the succeeding host to the Nine-Tails is to be decided. "Bring in the boy." the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade shouted to Shizune. A fifteen-year old Koga walked into the hospital room where many were present. Sakura Haruno, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, and in the bed, lying near death, was Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade gritted her teeth for a moment and then seemed to relax, "Are you Koga Tensei, of the Tensei clan?" Tsunade asked. "Yes I am, Lady Tsunade." Koga replied. "Do you know why you've been brought here?" the Hokage continued. Koga shook his head, "No. I do not." Tsunade stood to her feet and knelt beside Naruto, "Then I guess I better get to the point." Koga looked towards Naruto. Naruto had become his friend during the war. After Pain's attack on Konoha, things had gotten really bad with Madara Uchiha and all. But Koga had come to admire Naruto for his courage and power. "Is Naruto-san...-" he began. "He's alive, but only just." Tsunade replied, cutting him off. "That's actually why you are here today. Usually, this would only be done to members of the Uzumaki clan, however, seeing as Naruto is their last...we have no choice. You have an unusually strong chakra and so you must carry on Naruto's legacy as the Nine-Tails jinchūriki." she explained. Koga looked shocked and horrified, "But, won't that kill Naruto?!" he roared. Tsunade showed visual signs of great internal pain, as did everyone else in the room, when he said that. "Yes." Tsunade choked through her tears, "But he is going to die anyways. The wounds he received in the final battle cannot be healed." Koga began to tear up himself, "No! There must be someway! Naruto-san is strong!" Koga said out of anger and sadness. Suddenly, Naruto stirred, managing to give Koga a weak smile. "Th-thank you for believing in me.." he gasped. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "Save your breath, don't talk!" Naruto only ignored her, "I know this is a hard thing for you to do Koga...but you have to do it." he said. Koga now had tears streaming down his face, "B-but...you were to be Hokage.." he said, trying not to cry harder, "That was your dream!" Naruto managed a small chuckle, "Yeah..some dream. That means you'll have to become Hokage for me, okay?" Naruto said, his eyes beginning to get distant. Koga nodded and wiped his tears, even though only more spilled out over his cheeks. "Y-yes sir, Naruto-san." he managed. "Now then," Tsunade cut in, wiping her own tears, "Let's begin Kakashi." Kakashi nodded solemnly and walked over to Koga, making hand seals as he did, while Tsunade did the same to Naruto. Koga managed to see one last smile from Naruto before the sealing began. Nearing a Conclusion. Who's the real Monster? Koga returned from his flashback and looked up at Maikun through the Nine-Tails, "You're wrong. I'm intentionally a monster. I chose this path for myself, to protect my village and to carry on the legacy of the two greatest heroes in Leaf history: Naruto Uzumaki and the Fourth Hokage! Now, come Yatsumaru. Let me tear you to pieces!" he roared. Maikun narrowed his gaze "How noble of you. Very well." At this, his skin slowly became entirely charcoal black with pointed ears sticking out of the sides of his head. He stared down at his foe with contempt "I'm glad, unlike your predessesor, you didn't give much effort at making peace. Make's things all the more easier." He soared down at the Kyuubi at full speeds. The Nine-Tails let out a deafening roar and then spewed a stream of high pressured flames from it's mouth directly for the oncoming Maikun. Screaming in pain, Maikun ignored it and continued to shoot toward the beast. He eventually slammed ontop of it and nailed himself to it with his sword. He sent scarlet-static all around it's head, daring Koga to attack him. Koga again released his wind nature into the Nine-Tails' body, nullifying the static completely. The Nine-Tails then mightily swung it's head, sending Maikun spiraling into the air along with his sword. It then opened it's mouth and fired a tremendous Menacing Ball right for Maikun. Maikun counteracted with a scarlet-thunder strike directly on the Menacing Ball, causing it to prematurely detonate and send Maikun several feet higher into the air. He again sprouted his wing and took flight, encircling the beast and occasionally firing scarlet-thunder down on it. The Nine-Tails then made a surprising move by leaping high into the air and swung one of it's massive tails directly fro Maikun. At the same time he began shooting premature Menacing Balls like bullets at Maikun with intense speeds behind them. Elongating his blade, Maikun swung hard and managed to cut off the tail itself. It slammed into the ground, kicking up trees and dirt, and evaporated into blood-like Chakra. He then maneuvered in the air to dodge each Menacing Ball. The Nine-Tails howled at the loss of it's tail, "Don't worry. It's made of chakra, it'll grow back." Koga reassured it. Angrier than ever, the Nine-Tails released a far bigger flamethrower from it's mouth. Maikun smirked while flying in circles over the beast to avoid the flame "Heh... so those tails are pretty precious to you, huh?" The Nine-Tails snarled, "I told you already, it'll grow back." After saying this, chakra surged from the wound and a new tail replaced it, "Now then, come....I'll kill you." Maikun grinned back down at the beast "Bring it on, Nine-Tails!" He then soared down at him in his full Kekkei Genkai. The Nine-Tails opened it's large mouth and fired multiple high-pressured fire blasts from it's mouth at Maikun and began preparing for it's enemies counterattack. Using his flight to duck each oncoming blast, Maikun prepared his sword to impale the beast in the head. "This is it!" thought Koga from within the Nine-Tails. Using his sensory powers, Koga locked on to his target's chakra and then, in a blink of an eye, teleported his Nine-Tails transformed body right behind the airborne Maikun, and released a Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball from directly behind him. The shock from the blast sent Maikun tumbling through the forests, slamming through several trees on his way. When he finally halted, blood was trickling down the side of his head. He gritted his teeth angrily "I will not lose to you... I refuse to die! No man can kill me, not in this world!" A ninja was jumping from branch to branch on his way to assist Koga. Hearing him, Maikun swung his blade and decapitated him. He flew up and grabbed the head by the hair while letting the corpse fall to the ground hard. He then flew up to show the Nine-Tails his prize. "Behold, Nine-Tails monster, an unfortunate casualty in the line of battle. Did you know this poor boy? Did he mean something to you?" The Nine-Tails froze and it's slitted eyes widened, "That...monster...That was a Konoha shinobi!" The Nine-Tails let out an immense roar of rage and charged with surprising speed at Maikun, letting go a torrent of deadly flames from it's immense jaws at the Yatsumaru. It seemed that even it's very chakra was burning the surroundings as Koga's rage at Maikun ignited. Maikun smirked, revealing fangs, while pointing his sword at the oncoming beast "Yes, that's it, come on." Suddenly, there was a very large poof of smoke that enveloped the huge form of the Nine-Tails. When it cleared, Koga's human form sat on the charred ground, huffing in exhaustion. "No...I refuse to create a chain of hatred." he said aloud, "I forgive you...Maikun..." he said, only loud enough for the Yatsumaru to hear. "If you come after me, I will kill you, but if you won't, I'll leave you in peace. I believe there is good in you. I won't kill you out of hatred." And with that, he began walking away but clapped his hands together and focused what little chakra he had left, just in case. The Battle Reaches a Conclusion Maikun's eyes widened, his mind unable to understand why this being was able to forgive him for all that he has done. Clenching his teeth angrily, he shouts "What are you doing you fool!? Come back here and kill me!" Koga continued walking, glancing back only briefly, "Nah...I don't want to kill you. Who knows? Maybe when I become Hokage, the Yatsumaru clan and Konoha can be allies. There is no need for me to hold a grudge on you, and no need for me to kill you when all you know is battle. You've never experienced forgiveness or kindness and it's about time you had." Koga replied. He practically screams at him "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU IF YOU'VE LOST THE WILL TO FIGHT!?!" Koga stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head back to glare at Maikun, revealing his eyes had taken on the appearance of both his and the fox's; blue in color with slitted pupils, "Simple." he huffed, "You don't. Oh sure, you can try but you will not succeed. I can't die. Not yet anyways. I've got too many people depending on me to let the likes of you take me out." He then turned completely around and shouted with the same ferocity that Maikun just had to him, "WAKE UP, MAIKUN! What's the point of fighting me?! To prove you're superior? Then what?! What happens when someone else comes along stronger than me, and then someone who's stronger than them?! You kill them too?! And you think you have the right to call me a brat..." his voice suddenly dropped and became low, "Now I've heard it all...the one who promotes peace is the brat and the one that hastens violence is the superior. That might be the most foolish thing I've ever heard." Koga turned back around and continued to walk away, "If you really want to kill me, come after me, I can't stop you from chasing your vision, or lack there of. But bear this in mind; I won't roll over like a helpless puppy and die. Peace between the Yatsumaru and Konoha will come. If you come at me in opposition of that, I will strike you down in cold blood and have no remorse. Your clan deserves more than this...this war-like stance it's taken on. It deserves true recognition and respect. Something it won't get, so long as it has your mind set. This is my last offer." he said, looking back as he walked, "Stop this needless battle and return to your clan." He grinned "My clan has already completely decimated your village and you're not going to do anything about it?! You must not really care about them as much as you prattle on then, huh?!" Koga grinned, "It's not that at all." he said, remembering the destruction of time's past. "Our village was 'destroyed' during the Nine-Tails attack at the beginning of my life. It was 'destroyed' when Orochimaru invaded and killed the Third and my parents. It was destroyed when Akatsuki's leader, Pain, attacked and each time it rebuilt. All your clan managed to do is make us closer...stronger. I believe in the people of Konoha. We will rebuild. We will reconstruct. And we will..." he stopped, turning to face his assailant head on, "...most definitely defeat whatever comes next." Koga looked Maikun directly in the eye, "If you have a real point in you, you better speak it because all I'm hearing is desperate babbling. I won't kill you without a need. That's my ninja way." Suddenly arriving was Choso, who looked shocked that Maikun was as battered up as he was. She glanced at Koga and back to Maikun "Lord Maikun, I came under the worry that you needed help-" He yells back at her "Silence!" He turns back to koga "This isn't over. I will never allow my people to associate with any other of you human scum. You are lower than us and will be treated as such!" He then turns to Choso "And the same goes for that wretched boy of yours! I was disgusted by him, showing sympathy and crying over the lives of these worms! I swear if he shows such weakness in my sight again I will break his ribs, do you understand!?" She looked down and nodded fearfully. Koga listened with righteous anger at what he heard, but swallowed his anger and looked towards the woman with sympathy, "So this is the brutality of the Yatsumaru clan....I..must bring peace to that clan. For her sake...for her son's sake." he thought inwardly. Even though he didn't know the woman, he knew how she must've felt being threatened by Maikun, so he turned his words to him. "Sinking as low as to attack another's child. You truly are a scumbag." he muttered, walking away into the brush. "You're right, this isn't over. I will bring peace between our two people, mark my words. Pray, Maikun, that you and I don't cross paths again. It will be a day you won't live long enough to regret." he stated aloud, leaping off and out of sight. They both turned to leave th area as well. Sadow was watching the entire time and was praying for the safety of Koga. Maikun, passing him, punishingly slammed the back of his hand hard against Sadow's head, sending him into a tree. Without looking back at the two, he continued on as Choso scooped the bleeding boy into her arms and whispered words of comfort to him, glaring vengeafully at Maikun. Category:Naruto Tensei